


Последний луч солнца

by Rackhirarcher



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rackhirarcher/pseuds/Rackhirarcher





	1. Chapter 1

Окровавленная трава примялась под тяжелой поступью. Огромный шиноби по имени Филин остановился. На фоне мутных, подернутых кровавым закатом небес он смотрелся крайне внушительно. Не стар и не молод, он уже носил на себе отметины жизни и бесконечных боев. Изборожденное глубокими морщинами лицо глянуло вниз. Взгляд уперся в черную макушку.

Протянув меч, он поднял острием за подбородок лицо мальчишки на себя. В глазах ребенка сквозила совсем не детская сосредоточенность. Парень был явно не робкого десятка и догадывался, что этот громадный мужик легко и просто отсечет его головенку от тела, оставив лежать здесь в крови. В то время пока кланы сражались друг с другом за власть — жизнь одного нищего оборванца-сироты ничего не значила для судьбы.

\- Вы только посмотрите, что у нас здесь. Я смотрю, тебе уже нечего терять.

И он сделал то, что заставило Филина измениться в лице. Протянув руку, мальчик взялся за кончик длинного лезвия, не моргнув глазом. Филин пристально смотрел, как грязные детские пальцы обхватывают острие катаны. Последний луч, вырвавшийся из плотной завесы облаков на небесах, сверкнул на оружии, на мгновение ослепив мальчишку. Будь Филин суеверным — он расценил бы это знаком свыше оставить мальчика в живых, подавив свое презрение к нему. Будь он самураем — тут же снял бы голову этому птенцу с его тощей шеи. Но у шиноби другие взгляды на жизнь. В их жилах не течет голубая кровь.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной, голодный Волчонок?

В знак согласия мальчик склонил голову. Он уже потерял все, что мог. Но Судьба имела на него другие планы, нежели голодная смерть или смерть от руки какого-нибудь вояки. Пусть даже парень и не был безоружным — при нем было три катаны, одну из которых он держал обеими руками.

\- Пойдем отсюда. Здесь опасно оставаться.

Не сказав больше ни слова, он повернулся и пошел вперед. Филин иногда оглядывался на мальчишку, ибо тот шел слишком тихо. Шиноби удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Из этого сироты получится отличный воин тени. Главное его преимущество — он ступал бесшумно и держался все время рядом. Его не нужно было понукать и дергать.

И он молчал. Филин не мог знать, будет ли мальчишка другим, но то, что тот безмолвно следовал за ним — это бесспорно привлекало и давало надежду на то, что из него выйдет толк.

А сейчас им нужно было добраться до ближайшего водоема. Лицо мальчишки заливала кровь из раны, оставленной катаной Филина. Эта метка больше никогда не зарастет.

….

Первый раз, когда Волчонок получил по рукам, случился тогда, когда ему было лет тринадцать. Мать с отцом не носились с ним, как с китайской вазой, но в Филине он видел некую поддержку. Мальчишка успел привязаться к этому немногословному шиноби, еще не зная, что его ждет.

\- Зачем ты трогал их?

Сегодня день выдался на редкость прекрасным и Филин решил повести Волчонка в Храм, где жил еще один такой же угрюмый и неразговорчивый старик по кличке Резчик. Он постоянно резал статуэтки, не думая о том, что их нужно куда-то девать. Вскоре их стало столько, что они перестали помещаться в ящиках. Резчик начал сваливать их сверху, постепенно заполняя пространство вокруг себя.

Филин не сказал ни слова, когда мальчик взял одну из этих фигурок и повертел ее в руках. Лицо Будды выражало ненависть.

\- Тебе интересны эти воплощения ненависти, мальчик?

Голос Резчика обладал сиплым, свистящим тембром, но соответствовал его грубой внешности. Волчонок вздрогнул, не ожидая, что его действия попадут в поле зрения. Шиноби и скульптор обсуждали свои дела, не обращая внимания на ребенка, заинтересовавшегося деревянными фигурками.

\- Я дам тебе одного из них, когда вы с Филином отправитесь домой.

Старик недобро ухмыльнулся, глядя на Волчонка, от чего у того пошли мурашки по коже. Еще хлеще становилось от слов Филина, когда тот сказал, что в случае его смерти Резчик возьмет опеку над мальчишкой. За этим он и пошел в Храм, приведя Волчонка. Со скульптором они давно имели некие узы, которые не походили на дружественные, но и были далеки от враждебных. Возможно их связывали какие-то долговые отношения, о которых мальчик не мог знать.

\- Вот, держи. Надеюсь это поднимет тебе настроение, и со временем принесет пользу.

Филин все это время наблюдал за ними, не проронив ни слова. Цепкий взгляд не упустил ни единой детали. Шиноби уже не замечал, как делал это по привычке, подмечая все, что казалось мало-мальски важным.

Резчик протянул статуэтку мальчику и тот взял ее, поблагодарив скульптора кивком головы.

\- Спасибо, господин.

Филин усмехнулся, а у Волчонка внутри все странно подобралось. В последнее время наставник стал вести себя весьма странно и непредсказуемо. Но мальчик надеялся, что это не обязательно что-то плохое. Иногда усмешка означала усмешку и ничего более.

Филин уже стоял на выходе, окликнув мальчика.

\- Поторопись, Волчонок. У нас еще много дел. Нужно успеть до заката.

Мальчик удивился его словам, ведь до заката как минимум было еще далеко.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Вытяни руки.

Голос Филина хлестнул по нервам. Всю дорогу они шли молча, Волчонок не чувствовал, что в чем-то провинился. Молчание опекуна его тоже не удивило — тот редко когда удостаивал мальчика словом. Разве что мог оглянуться, чтоб убедиться в том, что парень не отстал от него. 

\- Вытяни руки и покажи мне свои ладони.

За недолгое время пребывания Волчонок привык к тому, что шиноби может потребовать что-то, что не входило в понятие обыденного и привычного. Все еще не совсем понимая, зачем нужно это делать, он медленно вытянул руки перед собой, повернув ладонями наружу. 

\- Тебе никто не разрешал трогать священные фигурки. Ты нарушил запрет. 

Руки тут же обожгла резкая боль и на коже образовались красные полосы. Волчонок вскрикнул, непонимающе посмотрев на того, кого про себя называл отцом. 

\- Какой запрет я нарушил?..

Он уже и думать забыл о том, что прикасался к деревянным статуэткам в Храме. И... он не помнил, чтобы ему запретили их брать и рассматривать. 

\- Ты нарушил запрет. Их нельзя трогать, а ты брал их в руки. 

Мальчик быстро спрятал руки за спину, чувствуя, как глаза начали жечь предательские слезы. 

\- Я не давал разрешения опускать руки. За это ты получишь еще пару плетей. 

Тон, которым говорил Филин, не терпел возражений, да и внутри у Волчонка бушевала безумная смесь из страха, гнева, чувства несправедливости, обиды и бессилия. Ему одновременно хотелось вцепиться в руку шиноби и убежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от этого места и от этого человека. 

\- Я не сделал ничего плохого! Господин Резчик разрешил мне брать их! За что вы наказываете меня?

Он уже задыхался от слез, крича и не выполняя требуемое. Внутри уже боролись только два чувства — гнев и страх. Два дракона, которые кусали друг друга, отвоевывая каждый для себя то единственное место, которое было в их распоряжении. Два тигра, которые делили сейчас одну добычу — своего маленького хозяина. 

\- Я не разрешал тебе этого делать — ты ослушался. И за то, что ты сейчас осмелился мне перечить, твое наказание продлится. 

Волчонок увидел, как Филин наклоняется к длинной корзине и достает оттуда ротанговую трость. Сомнений не оставалось, к чьей спине он ее сейчас применит. 

\- Нет, отец! Пожалуйста!..

Но Филин не слушал.

\- На колени. Посмеешь ослушаться — я выбью из тебя все остатки духа и буду делать это, пока ты не усвоишь целиком этот урок. 

Он не посмел пикнуть. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, а ягодицы начали гореть после пятого удара. Десятый все же спровоцировал его на приступ тошноты и рвоты, после чего он отключился от реальности.


	3. Chapter 3

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но судя по тому, что с улицы несся стрекот сверчков — наступила ночь. Волчонок по привычке хотел бодро подняться, но болящий зад не дал ему сделать это. Резкая боль пронзила поясницу от копчика до середины позвоночника. Пока мальчик пребывал в спасительном забытьи — память щадила его. Но с болью вернулись все эти воспоминания о наказании. Злые слезы обожгли глаза и обида крепко сдавила грудь. 

...За что?.. Я больше никогда не прикоснусь ни к одной из них...

Утирая глаза рваным рукавом, Волчонок наклонился вперед, упершись руками в пол. Вставать было неимоверно трудно и больно. Чуть приподнявшись, он встал на одно колено. И тут же в глаза бросилась плошка риса и маленькая чашка с водой, стоящие у изголовья циновки, на которой он приходил в себя.

Ему до жути хотелось сейчас оттолкнуть рис и воду. В груди полыхала жажда справедливости и мести за побитые спину и зад. Но сил у него было только на то, чтобы встать на ноги. 

\- Очнулся? - в дверях показался Филин, закрыв собой проход. В руках у него была чашка с мазью и чистая тряпица. Пройдя внутрь, он присел на покрытый циновкой пол. - Разденься, я хочу осмотреть твое тело, вдруг ты ранен.

\- Я не буду. - буркнул в ответ мальчик, чувствуя, как внутри снова начал подниматься гнев. 

\- Я сказал, разденься. Ты получил по заслугам, это было справедливое наказание. Сейчас мне нужно осмотреть тебя, может быть там есть раны. - опустив глаза в чашку, Филин принялся размешивать рукой пахнущий состав. Ноздрей Волчонка коснулся чуть резкий, но довольно приятный запах трав и цветов. Филин не был врачом, но имел элементарные навыки лечения. - Или я сам тебя раздену и все равно обработаю тебе спину и задницу. 

Сдерживаемые слезы все-таки хлынули из глаз мальчишки.

\- Зачем вы хотите лечить меня? Неужели вам стало жалко?

Но раздеваться он все же принялся. Филин четко дал понять, что не потерпит возражений. Не реагируя на всхлипы Волчонка, он неторопливо мешал мазь, перетирая ее между своими огромными пальцами. Тишину нарушал только плач мальчишки, казалось, что шиноби не было до него никакого дела. 

Но вот он поднял лицо и насмешливо посмотрел в зареванное лицо Волчонка.

\- Когда жизнь согнет тебя пополам, ты вспомнишь меня и скажешь мне спасибо. 

Когда мальчик предстал перед ним полностью обнаженным, Филин сделал знак рукой, подзывая к себе.

\- Подойди ближе и повернись спиной, - растирая по тощей пояснице ароматную субстанцию, он негромко продолжил — считай это одним из элементов воспитания. Закалка духа через страдания и боль. 

Действовал он на удивление осторожно. Как и ожидалось — на ягодицах розовели вспухшие и успевшие покрыться тонкой корочкой царапины лопнувшей под ударами плетей кожи. Волчонок, ожидавший грубого обращения, был приятно удивлен. Прикосновения приносили облегчение, боль потихоньку уходила, дышать становилось легче. Единственное, что портило эту идиллию — голос отца. А Филин все продолжал.

\- Ты шиноби, Волчонок. Твой удел — быть тенью. А это значит, что ты должен уметь превозмогать боль, смиряться с ней и жить с ней в гармонии. Потому что потом она будет твоей спутницей. И пока ты будешь ощущать ее — это будет означать то, что ты пока еще жив. 

Мягкие движения рук на спине и пониже успокаивали и вскоре мальчик чувствовал на душе ровную тишину. Желание мстить слегка утихло, но не угасло совсем. Пока что оно улеглось в самый дальний уголок детской души, который позже станет одним из самых темных, самых закрытых и самых потайных. 

\- Пока что ты принадлежишь мне. Позже ты будешь приносить пользу хозяину, который тебя возьмет в услужение. Я надеюсь, что не зря вложу в тебя силы. 

Аккуратные поглаживания закончились и Филин снова произнес.

\- А теперь поешь и спать. Ты должен питаться, чтобы иметь силы. 

\- Я не буду есть, — уже спокойнее, но все еще глядя на опекуна исподлобья, ответил мальчик. - я не голоден. 

Он обманывал. Как только боль утихла — организму потребовалось восполнить недостаток калорий. Волчонок проглотил голодную слюну. И Филин его снова удивил.

\- Хорошо, но помни, что вредишь ты только себе самому. Я не буду тебя связывать и ничего тебе запихивать. 

С этими словами он забрал нетронутый рис и воду. И вышел, оставив мальчика наедине с самим собой. Волчонок улегся обратно на циновку, накрывшись другой такой же, решив, что переживет без еды. И пока что он действительно мог обойтись. Перед тем, как Филин подобрал его с поля боя — ему приходилось перебиваться чем попало. 

Вспомнив об этом, Волчонок решил, что голод меньшее зло по сравнению с тем, что сделал с ним опекун. На глазах снова показались слезы и он уснул, слушая, как от голода урчит в животе.


End file.
